Three Words
by rjanarielle
Summary: Three Words (America x Japan) -oneshot- It's winter break and Alfred lost his last chance to confess to Kiku. A lot of things can happen during winter break and Alfred is scared of the possibilities. Luckily, he finds his second last chance, and he's not the only one who has a confession. (There will be a FrUK version called "Three Words: Another Story")


**Three Words**

**A Hetalia Fanfic**

**One-shot**

* * *

Alfred has always liked Kiku. His crush started when they were in kindergarten and he offered to be Kiku's friend. Kiku accepted his offer and that was the first time the American saw him smile. Because of that smile of his, he started to have a crush on the Japanese.

Well, it's already been ten years. Alfred and Kiku are teens now, but Alfred still can't bring himself to confess to Kiku. One more year and he's finally an adult. He needed to man up and confess. However, confessing wasn't that easy.

So, let me start the story here: When Alfred was at home and preparing for school...

Alfred was practically panicking; His hair was a mess; His clothes still had wrinkles all over; He hasn't even eaten breakfast yet and he almost forgot to take a bath. He woke up at 7:15 am– five minutes before class starts. He jumped out of his bed and he took a really quick shower. After his quick shower, he pulled his pants on while he skipped his way to the door of his bedroom– Only to trip and fall down the stairs and also startle a certain Canadian named Matthew. Matthew Williams, his brother, placed his hands on his hips and he started to scold him. And, Alfred hated to be scolded by Matthew. His scolding takes up to three hours.

"If you just listened to me and set your alarm, you wouldn't be in this mess! Just look at you! You're so messy and..." His scolding went on for a few minutes before Alfred snapped.

"Fuck it, Matt! I'm already hurrying it up so stop glaring at me or somethin'! Damn...!" He sighed, standing up and pulling on his shirt.

He ran to the kitchen to get some toast to eat, brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag, and took Matthew's wrist before running out the door.

And, that's how his day started.

His day continued at school– The school he suddenly started liking after he knew his childhood crush, Kiku Honda, was also studying there. Yes, I know he sounds like a teenage girl who's stalking her love or crush or whatever. But, he didn't care.

At least he wasn't that gay vampire from Twilight, or something.

When he finally got to his class, everyone was staring at him– including the teacher. They just stared and kept quiet until the teacher slammed his hand on the desk and shouted.

"Alfred F. Jones!"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Beilschmidt!"

"What is the reason for your tardiness now?! Oh, don't tell me! You woke up late and you pestered your brother, Matthew, didn't you?!" Ludwig Beilschmidt, his teacher, had actually snapped at Alfred.

Alfred talked back, though. "It was Matthew who pestered me, F.Y.I." A soft 'hey!' could be heard behind Alfred.

Ludwig just sighed, waving him off. "Just... Go to your seat..." He had enough nonsense for one day– And the day has just started!

Alfred took his seat which was conveniently located beside Kiku, his best friend, and his crush– which has been established for more than three times now.

When Ludwig started teaching, Kiku quietly listened. Alfred listened in as well but there were times when he got bored and he would just stare at Kiku. This hobby of his was interrupted, though, when somebody blocked his amazing view of Kiku.

"Hey!– M-Mr. Beilschmidt! Ahahaha... W-What are you doing here...?" He nervously asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"I said... Read your textbook... I have told you three times now and all you did was to stare at–"

"R-Read my textbook?! N-No problem!" He quickly covered. He didn't want everyone to know he had a crush on Kiku. Besides, he didn't want to be picked on by Arthur again.

So, he spent the whole day 'learning' and thinking of a plan on how to confess to Kiku. This is his last shot before winter break comes and a lot of things can happen during winter break. Kiku might get injured badly; Kiku might leave after winter break; Kiku might start liking someone; The possibilities are endless! So, he has to confess now. Besides, he doesn't have time to stalk– Er... Accompany — Yeah, that's the word — Kiku to everywhere he would go. He still has that Christmas Party he's holding on the 24th of December– Christmas Eve, to be exact. Yep, this was definitely his last chance.

—

The moment their last class ended — Mr. Carriedo ended early — Alfred stood up and went to the front. He slammed on the teacher's table(literally, and Mr. Carriedo didn't mind at all.) and spoke with a large grin and a loud voice.

"Everyone! Remember! I'm holdin' a Christmas Party at my house and everyone's invited! It's the 24th of December, 'kay? Don't forget!"

"Um..."

"You're invited, too, sir." He turned to Antonio or Mr. Carriedo and smiled. "So, it starts at 7! See ya soon! You can dress up in anythin' you want; Whether it be formal or even your pajamas! Bye, everyone and, goooood byeeeee to school!" He immediately ran out to the door.

Everybody was shouting and praising because it's two weeks of winter fun. Kiku wasn't really that loud, though. He just smiled to himself, took his bag with his belongings already inside, and walked out of the door in an orderly fashion.

Before Alfred could forget, he grabbed Kiku's arm the moment he walked out and dragged him outside of school.

"A-Alfred-kun! What are you doing?!" He asked whilst he stumbled and tripped but Alfred kept dragging him. No answer came from the American's lips, though. He was as quiet as a newborn baby.

When they finally reached the outside, they were panting and sweating a bit. Kiku really fell to the ground and placed a hand on his chest as he panted. He was really exhausted from the running. The question inside his head is: "What is going on with Alfred today?"

Alfred looked down at Kiku and he panted as well. He didn't really have the strength to speak for now so he just took his wrist and pulled him up, helping him stand. The closeness was what made Alfred's face flush red. However, he set it aside and he took a deep breath.

But, no words came from Alfred's mouth. He started to panic once more now that he was in front of the real Kiku and not a plushie(that he did NOT make). He just stared at him. He was trying to think of the words he were to say. Before he could talk, though, Kiku placed his hand above Alfred's hand and he gave him a small smile and pulled his hands away from him.

"I'll see you at your Christmas Party, Alfred." He bowed and he finally left.

There goes Alfred's last chance of confessing.

What is he going to do now?

—

He spent the rest of his day at home, writing in a diary — Kiku gave him a diary where he could "write about his feelings" — that he loved so much. This is what it said:

Date= December 20, 2013

Oh, great... I thought today was going to be my day. I thought this would be the day where I can finally tell Kiku how I feel about him.

Well, shit.

I don't care if I sound girly right now.

Fuck what society thinks.

I like Kiku and I want to be with him. The thing that made me hopeful, though, was...

Did I just saw a tint of pink on Kiku's cheeks earlier?

- Alfred Fuckin' Jones -

~Kiku's side of the story~

His day started out normal. He woke up at 5 am in the morning, took a 1 hour bath, ate some breakfast, and went to school an hour and a half early. He did that everyday and that's what makes him the teachers' pet.

While waiting for the teachers and the students to come to school, he doodles on a piece of paper or reads a manga that he secretly brings to school. That has always been his life. However, when he was younger, he was a bit more sociable than today. He talks to approximately... 4 kids a week. Yep, that's sociable. He talked to other children, but he never had even one friend. That was when a blonde boy walked up to him and offered to be his friend. He felt so happy and he actually smiled for the first time in his life. It also made him chuckle when he saw the blonde boy's cheeks start to have a slight blush on them. He didn't know why, though.

That boy's name was Alfred F. Jones and Kiku liked him ever since. He could never bring himself to show any hints of how much he liked him, though. He just saw Alfred with many people and he always thinks that Alfred probably has a girlfriend and he does not want to intervene with his friend's relationship. He managed to lock away these feelings for his friend after a few years of practice.

Because of these thoughts, he never realized time flew by so quickly and some people started coming in. The last person to come in was Alfred and he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute he looked like when he got in trouble. He felt sorry for him.

'Oh? He even blamed Matthew? That's so shameful, Alfred. Don't blame your brother.'

Finally, Mr. Beilschmidt made Alfred go to his seat which was right next to his. He thanked the teacher for seating Alfred next to him—

Oh. Kiku didn't really thank him. He thanked him inside his head.

So, no one knew.

And no one will ever know.

—

The day went by pretty quick. His last class with Mr. Carriedo ended early. Before he could stand and leave the classroom, Alfred walked up to the front and announced the whole class of his party.

"Now, do you still have any respect for the teacher...? Seriously..." He sighed. His friend was great and all, but there were times that he is going too far.

Alfred got everyone in, though, so he'll just go with it. And all of a sudden, everyone started shouting.

'Oh, that's right... It's Winter Break now.' He said to himself. He packed his bags, fixed himself, and he walked out of the classroom in an orderly fashion— Unlike the other students.

The moment he stepped out of the classroom, Alfred grabbed him and dragged him outside. He stumbled and tripped a lot of times but Alfred always kept him up and still went on with the running. He even asked what he was doing but he kept quiet. The running stopped when they were outside— Specifically, the gate. It made him wonder what is up with Alfred? Is he about to say something?

He waited, but no words escaped the American's lips. Kiku was okay with it, though. However, if Alfred does not say anything after... 5 minutes, he will walk away. And, yes, 5 minutes passed, but nothing happened. Seeing that Alfred was still holding on to his hand, he placed his hand on top of Alfred's and he smiled at him before he pulled both hands away.

"I'll see you at your Christmas Party, Alfred." He said and he bowed before he walked away.

He didn't really want to leave that early. He was just coming up with an excuse to leave. When he touched Alfred's hand, he felt himself blush a little and he hoped Alfred didn't see it. If he /did/ see it, then that's a reason for him to leave early. Besides, he can still meet Alfred at the Christmas Party he's holding.

The question for him now is:

What to wear?

—

He ended up calling Elizaveta to help him pick what to wear. He wasn't going to wear his kimono to the party, of course! That's too indecent and inappropriate– oh, and he's sure that Alfred was just joking with the pajamas thing. It was in his nature to joke around like that. So, now, Elizaveta was beside him, helping him pick what clothes to wear. The silence was quite awkward for the Hungarian but she tried really hard to tolerate it a bit longer. This didn't last long, however. She just HAD to engage in a conversation with him. It was getting more awkward the more the silence stays like that.

"So, uh... Kiku-chan."

"Hai, Elizaveta-san?"

Well, Elizaveta really had nothing to say, but then she decided to tease him a bit. "Are you currently having some... Romantic feelings for someone?" She asked as a smirk came to view. A blush was seen from Kiku, though, and it was absolutely adorable. "Oh~ You're blushing, Kiku-chan~" Kiku still refused to answer. He looked down, his hands neatly folded on his lap. "Is it..."

"...Alfred?"

Okay, that was the last name Kiku wanted to hear in this kind of conversation. "P-Please refrain from saying such... E-Embarrassing things to me, Elizaveta-san... Besides, I-I'm a man... And, Alfred's a man as well... I can not have feelings for my friend who is a guy..." He spoke in a soft but quieter manner. "And, besides... Even if I did, he probably won't like me back..." The thought of his friend not liking him back made his fists clench and his eyes start to water.

Elizaveta felt bad for him and she suddenly rewinded everything Kiku said. "You're saying that... You DO like Alfred, and you're scared of the mere thought of being rejected? Is that it? And possible life filled with utter depression and despair?"

Kiku looked up at her as if she was a smart teacher, or something... But she was right. He's scared of the thought; He's scared of the truth. Alfred is very attractive and charming; Him having a girlfriend would probably be more than 50% percent possible. After realizing he hadn't replied to Elizaveta yet, he gave a small nod to her question. Yes, he wanted to share it to someone. He always did. He needed to tell someone he couldn't lock away his feelings anymore. It sounds cheesy, yes, but he didn't care. He just couldn't take it anymore. "Hai... I am terrified..."

"Then, I know what I'm going to dress you into." She smiled, taking some clothes out of the closet and pushing him to the bathroom with the clothes.

~Back to Alfred's side~

Alfred got home from school all tired and depressed. He didn't get to confess to Kiku after all. Now, all he'll do is prepare for his Christmas Party and–

'Wait... The Christmas Party! Kiku will be going, so this is my second chance!' He said in his head. 'So-' "OW!" He rubbed his head that just got recently smacked.

"You need to prepare for your party. I'm not helping you." Matthew said in a very quiet, very soft, yet annoyed voice.

"But... Mattie! You gotta help me! C'mon! We're brothers, for pete's sake!"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"MAAATTIE!"

"If you don't shut up I'll tell—"

"NO!"

"—Kiku—"

"NO, MATTIE!"

"—You—"

"MATT!"

"—Like him—"

Alfred literally tackled him to the ground in panic. He doesn't want Kiku to know he likes him- Well, at least not yet. He wants to be the one to tell Kiku his feelings, not Matthew. Regretting what he did, Matthew quickly apologized as Alfred wrestled him(Alfred lost for a moment, though, because of Matthew's strength as a hockey player). "Look, Matt... I'm already planning on confessing to Kiku so, please- PLEASE shut up during the Christmas Party," Alfred said with a desperate voice as he stood up and pulled Matthew up as well.

"...Fine."

"YAAAY—"

"I'm not helping you, though." Matthew added.

"Aww..."

"...Except with your clothes. I'm helping you with that." Alfred felt so happy with his words that he tackled him again, making Matthew choke and eventually die dramatically.

"Uh... Matt? Hey, bro? You okay? There's a soul thing-y coming out of your mouth. Matt? Maaatt? Mattie? Matthew? Gaylord? Hockey? Maple?" He kept on calling him names until he woke up again and started to choke him.

"Don't call me Gaylord, Al... If you have any problems with Canadians, you can always tell me... You even tried to convince me that I was adopted!"

"Ahahaha! That was HILARIOUS!"

"Shut up... Or else I'll really tell Kiku—"

"Okay! Okay!"

A smirk can be seen from Matthew. He should enjoy his time blackmailing Alfred until he confesses to Kiku.

—

"You look great, Kiku." Said Elizaveta with a smile on her face. "You're going to wear this on the day of the Christmas Party."

—

"You look great, Alfred." Said Matthew as he placed his hands on his hips. "You're going to wear this on the day of the Christmas Party."

—

Days have passed and it is finally the day of the Christmas Party. Current Time is 12:00 PM— 7 hours before the party. Elizaveta and Matthew were helping out their lovesick friend(Kiku)/brother(Alfred). Elizaveta was planning on making Kiku extra cute so she can see some boy love— Er, I mean, cute romance. Matthew was planning on making Alfred charming if he wants to help out his brother. Besides, Alfred will not stop whining if Matthew doesn't make him "fabulous" (-insert sparkles here-). While Alfred was busy with his necktie, a small whine elicited from him, breaking the silence that was currently in the room. Matthew lifted his head from the book he was reading to look at Alfred, a sigh was heard afterwards.

"What is it now, Alfred?"

"What if... What if Kiku... ya know... Rejects me? I know it's awesome to be sexy, free, and single like me, but... Being rejected sounds harsh— Ack!" Because of his panic, he accidentally pulled on the tie very hard and choked himself, Matthew immediately removing it to save him. "—Gah! Thanks, Mattie."

"I know being rejected sounds harsh, but if Kiku really doesn't like you then... You can't change that, Al," He said softly. He didn't want his brother to be too hurt when hearing the truth.

"I know... Unless I bribe him with mangas and anime and sexy maids— Ow! Hey! Why'd you hit my totally handsome face?!" He whined, rubbing his now reddening cheek from Matthew's punch.

"You can't just BRIBE people into loving you, Alfred!" He huffed. Seriously, what kind of sick person does that?!

==Kiku's Side==

"E-Elizaveta-san...?"

"Don't worry, Kiku-chan! This looks good on you best!"

"...Ah! Please! Take it easy on the necktie! And, who taught you how to do a necktie, Elizaveta-san?" Kiku asked. He was certainly intrigued with this new topic he came up with. Of course, Elizaveta answered it quickly.

"I tie Roderich's necktie sometimes. Hm... Nope. No, no, no... Necktie is crossed out. It sucks," She pulled the necktie off without even giving a warning, making Kiku's neck red and hot from the sudden leave and friction.

"Ittai..."

==Alfred's Side==

Laughter and sounds of irritation can be heard from the outside of Alfred and Matthew's house. So loud, that their neighbors, Arthur and Francis — They're invited as well, for your information — walked up to their door and really complained about their noisiness. That didn't stop the noise, however. Some furniture can be heard being tossed around or hit and falling to the ground. There was even the sound of glass or plates shattering. Giving up, Francis and Arthur went back to their houses — Not without a small argument, though.

"I WANNA BE FREE AND JUST WEAR MY UNDIES!" Alfred shouted, laughing.

==Back to Kiku's Side==

Kiku sat on his bed as he straightened his top clothing and dusted off his lower clothing. He was quite satisfied that he wasn't going to wear formal clothing like they planned earlier. Elizaveta was in the bathroom, putting on her party dress. He laid down on his bed and gave out a long sigh. He was worried. He has decided to confess to Alfred today before something unexpected happens to their lives. He took a little plush toy that perfectly resembles Alfred — He made it. He made the plush toy out of sheer boredom and also lovesickness. He just needed to let these feelings out before he loses his mind.

==Back to Alfred's Side==

"No, Alfred! You have to wear formal clothing! You're the host!" Matthew reminded him.

"I'll wear semi-formal. Besides...! Heroes don't wear formal clothing when confessing to the damsel in distress!" Alfred said as he showed off his 'muscles' (*cough* slightly fat *cough*).

"First of all, you're not a real hero, and second, Kiku's not a 'damsel in distress' or something. He's just your best friend who happens to be your crush. Look, you have to look your best if you want to impress him." The Canadian was right. If he wanted to confess to Kiku, he has to look absolutely stunning, but...

"I don't want Keeks to say yes to me just because of how I look... Don't worry, Matt. I won't blow this, 'kay? Trust me and my hero instincts," Alfred grinned. Matthew couldn't argue, though; He was right as well.

And with that, Alfred went back to his closet and started looking for clothes he thought were cool.

—

"I'm ready." Alfred and Kiku said to their companion.

—

Total time used to prepare their clothes: 3 hours.

Time left before party: 4 hours

Looks: Perfect.

Party: Still hasn't been prepared...

Alfred quickly ran downstairs, dragging Matthew with him to help him. They started setting up the tables, the stereos, the DJ, and lots of stuff. He wants his party to be a bit similar to his Halloween Party but with Christmas stuff instead. They brought in the large christmas tree and they're preparing the mistletoes for when they want to have fun with some couples(*cough* Francis and Arthur *cough*). They finished with an hour to spare and the house looked great. The last thing they needed to do is to wait for the students of his class to come in and bring the people they invited.

Soon enough, crowds of people came in the house with their invited guests. The first people to arrive were the Italian brothers with their favorite teachers Mr. Carriedo and Mr. Beilschmidt. Behind them was Gilbert Beilschmidt. They walked up to Matthew and started talking to him.

Meanwhile...

"TONY, TONY, TONY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! IT'S ALREADY MY TOTALLY AWESOME PARTY BUT I FEEL LIKE I'LL BLOW MY CHANCE WITH KEEKS!" Alfred panicked in his room, shouting at his alien toy that can't even speak or move or anything.

"...You're right! I should calm down... Thanks, Tony!" He grinned.

It's still weird how Alfred keeps an alien toy and asks it for guidance...

==Back to the Party==

While Alfred was busy conversing with his alien friend/toy, a lot of people have already arrived at the party. Some students brought their dates, others brought their friends, and some students were just alone there in their miserable, lonely lives. Their school was a school for students from all around the world so Asians, Europeans, Danes, Norwegians, Icelanders, and a lot more are in the party; It's like a party for all of the nations of the world! What's unbelievable is that Alfred has a house that can fit them all and still have rooms and space to spare. Kiku, Elizaveta, and Elizaveta's invited guest, Roderich, arrived earlier.

Kiku was wearing an open vest, a white shirt that said "I love(heart) Anime (アニメ)", and some jeans. He decided to just wear these clothes instead of something formal.

Elizaveta, on the other hand, was wearing a dark blue dress that went below her knees and a necklace with pearls and a sapphire gem on the middle. She wanted to dress fancy for the occassion.

They parted ways when Elizaveta decided to have fun with some girls for a while. Kiku agreed to this so he just walked around Alfred's house, even though he doesn't know where he was going. Little does he know that Elizaveta and those girls she was meeting were hatching a plan to get Alfred and Kiku alone so they could confess to each other. Besides, a lovey-dovey confession between the two of them would be a perfect shot for their yaoi blog. The girls in the group were Katyusha, Natalya, Lilli, Bella, and Elizaveta— Their leader. The Taiwanese member wasn't going to the party because she's busy. They held their meeting outside of Alfred's house; It has to be private.

"So... How will we do this?" Elizaveta started the meeting with a question.

"As long as my big brother isn't involved, we can do anything..." Natalya added. She was quite obsessed with her big brother, Ivan Braginski.

Lilli, the youngest of the group, raised her hand and suggested: "How about we kidnap them, take them someplace romantic at night, and make them confess there?" ...Well... She wasn't really that innocent.

"Ah, Lilli-chan! You need to be a bit more gentle with our boys. We have to make /them/ confess, not force them," the Ukrainian— Ivan and Natalya's big sister, Katyusha added. She was right, though, and Elizaveta nodded.

"But they're both too scared to confess, right? How about we set the mood for them?" Bella raised her hand like Lilli did. This made everyone nod their heads.

"How about we say we're taking them somewhere and then we leave them to wander for a while. We have to make them go to a place that is so private and secret, that no one will go. We have to make it a bit more romantic for them as well..." Elizaveta finally suggested and her suggestion was quite decent. It was a good idea but they have to make sure that no one will go to the place so they started talking about that.

After they have reached a decision, they went back inside and waited for the party to start.

Operation: "Confession" is under way.

—

Kiku was wandering inside the house by himself. In some places he had to go, he had to squeeze through a lot of people to get through. Alfred's house was pretty crowded. While he was wandering around, he bumped into the Bad Touch Trio— Gilbert, to be exact. They were having an 'interesting' conversation when Kiku bumped into Gilbert. The three turned around and they saw the Japanese man. Knowing that the trio only brough trouble, Kiku slowly backed away but the group smirked and they walked a step forward every time Kiku would take a step backwards. After a few more steps, Kiku was about to run when Francis quickly lunged at him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving.

"Perfect timing, mon petit Kiku~! We were just talking about you!" Francis started, pulling the Japanese man closer to him.

"Please let go of me, Francis-san..."

"Elizaveta was looking for you," Antonio spoke, smiling at him. "She even told us that if ever we see you, we should hand you over."

Kiku looked up at the three of them and he jerked his hand away. "And... Why aren't you doing what you're supposed to do then?" He asked, backing away. Before he could take another step back, Gilbert went beside him and stopped him.

"We decided to have fun for now. Kesesesesese~" Gilbert grinned at him, taking him by the shoulders and making him stay in his place.

"Let go of him, Gilbert!" A shout came from behind him.

"Ah~! Anglettere~! You have come to embarrass yourself, no?" Francis mocked, walking to the British man.

"Shut that bloody mouth of yours, Francis!" Arthur, the British man mentioned earlier, pointed a finger at Kiku and furrowed his brows. "Let go of him right now!" He commanded.

Francis released the Japanese man and he grabbed Arthur's arm. "An Arthur in exchange for a Kiku~? Okay!" He smirked, dragging him away.

"W-Wait! What the fuck?!" And then they just vanished like that; With Francis dragging him and Arthur struggling.

"Er..."

"...Oh! Kiku!" Antonio looked down at Kiku and he smiled. "You still can't get away."

"I know that..."

—

Alfred finally left his room and he ran down, a grin on his face. "Alright, everyone! Let's start this christmas party!" He shouted and everyone shouted along. Matthew told the DJ to play some music and everybody started shouting again and dancing. Some of them went to eat and some decided to just hang out. There was a room where the students can play some games and that room was actually quite popular. A few hours have passed and Alfred decided that it was the right time. He went upstairs to get a better view, but he couldn't find his Japanese man. He almost jumped when a mysterious person suddenly tapped his shoulder. He was about to turn around and punch the suspicious person when that person was revealed to be none other than...

"N-Natalya! Dang, girl! You almost gave me a heart attack," the American sighed as he stared at the Belarusian.

She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasparation. Really... The guy was ovearreacting. "Come with me. Now."

"But—"

"It's about Kiku, okay?"

"How did you—"

"It's obvious that you like him."

Alfred started blushing like a tomato and he looked down, looking for Kiku a bit more before he sighed. "O-Okay! Okay! I'll come with you..." A smirk appeared on Natalya's face as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him downstairs. "Mattie! You go handle the party! I have something, uh... Urgent to do, 'kay?" He shouted; and everybody's attention went to him.

"...Dammit, Alfred..." The Canadian sighed as he carried on with the party.

So, the current situation is this: Alfred, the awesome hero of awesomeness and sexiness, is being dragged by Natalya, the psychotic bitch who has an obsession for his bro, Ivan. That's fucking incest, man... It's weird. (Words by Alfred.) Knowing not where they are heading, Alfred just stumbled and cursed whilst the dragging went on. It was dark outside so Alfred kept stumbling a lot more that moment. He kept asking her where the hell they're going but the Belarussian still refused. She kept quiet with a deadly aura emitting from her to shut Alfred's big mouth. It worked, though.

Something caught Alfred's eye- a fountain. It wasn't glowing yet, but he could see it in the dark. He realized that's where Natalya was taking him. Before they could even reach that fountain — approximately 50 feet away — they stopped. Natalya let go of his hand and her eyes widened. Alfred was confused so he moved beside her and his hands turned to fists. He was furious at what was in front of him...

What was in front of them was Gilbert, talking to Kiku and he was actually arguing with him. After a few more mad words at each other, Gilbert leaned closer to Kiku and the Japanese was surprised. He tried to push him away but the Prussian still kept going. When Gilbert got really close, Alfred snapped. He actually ran towards them, grabbed Kiku's hand, and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry... But, Kiku's mine and mine only... I don't want to share..." He gritted his teeth, glaring at the Prussian before dragging Kiku away.

"What are you doing here, Gilbert?!" Natalya asked. "Alfred was here to confess-"

"Al dragged Keeks away, right?" A smirk came to Gilbert's face. "Eliza asked me to help with your plan. Don't worry 'bout it, Nat. Al will be confessing his love for Kiku. He felt furious about what I did so his feelings will get the better of him, and~?"

"...Alfred will accidentally..."

"Ding! You got it right!"

—

Alfred dragged Kiku to the fountain he saw from afar and he stared at him. He actually hated to act this way in front of his childhood crush, but he had to act if he wanted to keep Kiku all to himself. The Japanese man looked up at him with eyes wide and a confused look. Alfred looked down at him before he realized what he had just done and he looked away. He refused to look at his face after what he had done. What made him look back was when he felt Kiku's hand grab his and a tint of pink appeared on Alfred's cheeks. The reason? Well, Kiku was smiling at him. His smile was soft and innocent. It was that smile that made him fall for him in the first place... The pinkness turned darker when their fingers intertwined. He was confused now. The feeling of Kiku's hand was warm and because the night was cold, he held on to it tightly like he was holding on to his own life.

"Alfred..."

"Y-Yeah, Keeks?" He kept a cool face, but his thoughts were 'Oh, God... What is he gonna say...?'

Kiku looked up at the sky and he lifted his other hand, opening it and watched as a tiny snowflake landed on it. "It's snowing... Can't you see?"

Alfred stared at the snowflake before he looked up at the sky as well and he saw snow descending from the heavens above. He forgot... It's Christmas Eve. He looked down at Kiku once more who was occupied with the sight of the snow. This made Alfred smile and he moved closer to him. Kiku noticed this and he looked up at Alfred with a light blush. "W... What is it...?" The Japanese asked.

"Kiku... I want to tell you something..." He took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

He closed his eyes as he erased all of his fear and thoughts of rejection. When he was prepared, he opened his eyes again and he started. "We first met when we were children- You were eight and I was nine. We never really talked but I saw how lonely you were so I walked up to you and I requested to be your friend. When you accepted, my... My heart raced. It was a weird feeling for me that time, but when I grew older and knew more about the world, I... I knew what it was... What started as a simple crush turned to an unrequited love... I have dated girls during my time, but I could never get you off my mind... I used to think to myself: 'If I were to confess to Kiku, would he accept me? Would he reject me?' Those were the thoughts that prevented me from saying my true feelings. So, I started thinking of words to say to you if ever I confessed. I even wrote a list for that and it ended horribly!" He chuckled. He could see Kiku blushing and trying not to lose his cool. He didn't see any looks of disgust on his face so he continued. "On the day before winter break, I tried to confess to you but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth; they were stuck. I thought of rejection and what to say so I ended up losing that chance. But, this night... Gave me hope. I finally realized that... I didn't need to write you a shitty poem or write you a fucking love song. The right words were with me all along and I just couldn't say them..." By that time, Kiku's cheeks were burning red and Alfred smiled. "...I love you, Kiku."

Kiku was surprised and his heart pounded against his chest. He didn't really know what to say. He was surprised to see the boisterous and annoying American to be this sweet and loving. He had the courage to say what he couldn't say. When Alfred heard no response from the Japanese man, it upset him. He was about to turn and leave when Kiku stopped him.

"Wait... Don't leave..."

"...No, I'm sorry... I knew it was one-sided all along." A sad smile came to Alfred's face. He yanked his arm away but his eyes widened when he took a step forward and Kiku immediately grabbed his jacket and prevented him from moving any further. He held on to it before letting go and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, too..." Kiku muttered, his hands gripping on to his shirt from behind.

"...As a friend... I know that..."

"No!" Alfred quickly looked down in surprise. Did Kiku just... Raise his voice? "You don't know anything, Alfred. How can you say that without even asking me or knowing what I feel as well? If you want to know, I can tell you... A lot of girls — and guys as well — come to me and tell me what they feel, but I turn them down. I tell them I already have someone I like and I will be telling that person what I feel someday. That person occupies my every thoughts and is the reason why I lose my focus... Every time he comes to me, my heart races... That person is you, Alfred! And I can't believe you were almost going to leave me here without even hearing me out! You stupid American...!" He let go of him and he shouted the last part, his fists clenching. Alfred was completely taken aback by his words. Who knew the quiet Japanese could release that much emotion? "I love you, you stupid... Stupid... Alfred..."

"K-Kiku...? You're... Crying..." He pointed out. Kiku reached up and he felt tears coming from his eyes. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

"You're so stupid..." He said with a shaky voice. Alfred could only chuckle at how cute Kiku is even when mad.

"Kiku's crying face is cute, too... Would it be okay if I apologized with a kiss?" He lifted his head and he slowly leaned down until their lips met, Kiku's eyes widening. Alfred hugged the smaller man and he continued kissing him, making Kiku hug him back and close his eyes. The fountain's lights were switched on so it illuminated their bodies and the snow fell on them. They didn't care, though. All that mattered now was that they're together...

...And all their doubts were washed away, fear washed away with it.

The days passed and Alfred and Kiku were together. They didn't care if they were both men or if the people stared...

They love each other and it will always stay that way.

**-THE END-**

A/N: Ahh~! That was a good story, aye? Hopefully! I spent days just to finish this! Well, I hope you enjoyed because if you're a FrUK shipper as well, you would love to read the FrUK version of this called "Three Words: Another Story". I'm going to start on it as soon as I post this. Bye bye!

Oh, wait...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.


End file.
